ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birth of Kanker ( Part 2 )
Speech ( Standing on the roof of the school, Kanker begins to say this thoughts) “ The Human Race has always seeked Power. The Power to travel. The Power to control. The Power of Riches. Some use this power for the good of mankind. Others use it to destroy everything we believe in. I am the future of Earth. I am the hero that must make the hard choices in life. I look for Power for the good of Mankind. But for this good, there must be evil. I must destroy some parts of life to make a better world. I must destroy War. I must destroy injustice. I must destroy Aliens. Aliens have power so great that they threaten to destroy everything we believe in. I will not allow this. If I must kill a mineral based Alien, so be it. If I must destroy a school, and kill a human being who stands in my way, it must be done. For the greater good. Always for the greater good. “ Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker ( Part 2 ) Today --- 12:30pm Inside the boy’s restroom, 4 goons with guns surrounded a weak person. In front of that person was Kanker’s right hand man, Zarmos. “ You put up a good fight Keoff “ Zarmos started, “ But now… as Kanker is beating your friend to death, you will fall. “ “ … a…ahh..” said Keoff. “ What? I can’t here you. “ Zarmos replied. “ ah…. Look… behind…. You….” Zarmos looked behind him, and suddenly, a duplicate of Keoff appeared and punched Zarmos in the face, breaking the mask. The Goons attacked him with their guns, but then both Keoffs, the real and the clone attacked them, punched them in the faces, and once they were all gone, the clone released the real Keoff from his chains, and they both left the restroom… ready to prepare for war. At the same time, Hean is being electrocuted by Kanker, when Hean gets the wire off of him, and tackles him. “You're sick!” Hean screamed. Kanker elbows him in the face, then runs to the hole that was made as Super-Bird. He jumps down, and reaches the first floor. Hean follows him, then Kanker appears with a crowbar and hits Hean. Hean runs away from Kanker, as Kanker takes out a cell phone and calls Zarmos. “ Zarmos, it’s me. Begin Phase 2 now. The Target has been damaged but is coming towards you. We need to finish this now. “ “ Yes Kanker. “ Zarmos says, on the other side. Kanker hangs up, then goes the other way, the faster way to where Hean is heading too. A few mintunes… silence as struck the school. All of the goons, gang members, and bullies have joined together with Zarmos, wondering where everyone is. Then, entering the hall is Keoff, and Keoff, and Keoff, and a thousand Keoffs, along with the 200 other survivors including teachers, staff, and students. The Real Keoff looks at Zarmos with a cold stare. Zarmos turns to the army he has in command now, and says, “ This is War People. “ One guy says, “ THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR!...” Another man starts to say this, and another, and another. Soon the whole group is chanting at the same time, “THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR! THIS IS WAR, THIS … THIS IS WAR WAR!” Zarmos smiles with a dark grin on his face, and turns around. “CHARGE!!!!! “he screams with all of his might. “Ahhhh!” said both groups. They started to run towards to each other, some holding guns and crossbars, others knifes and baseball bats. Zarmos stood there, watching them about to crash into each other. The Moment they did… chaos was unleashed like never before. ½ of the people in the front on both sides fell to the ground. As the two groups miss, a combination of swinging, yelling, crying, and fighting should the hall. One of the football players attacked a bully, pushed him to the wall, and started to beat him. Another gang member took her gun, and shot 4 of the Keoffs in the head in a row. As they punched, kicked, and beat each other to death, Kanker arrived in the hall, to see the two armies in combat. “ What in the world is going on Zarmos? “ he asked. “ This is war. The Clone Maker’s Army VS. Your Army. Where is the target?” he replied. “ He’ll be here. Is Phase 2 ready? “ Kanker added. “ Yes. “ Zarmos took out his laptop, started to type in a computer code and gave out the introductions. With one last press of a button, things were about to get worst. Across the school, lockers suddenly burst in flames, exploding, opening their doors and destroying an entire hall, covering it in flames. “WE HAVE TO KEEP FIGHTING GUYS! “ the real Keoff shouted. “ Yes sir, Keoff “ said one of the duplicates. “ Look Out!” said one of the goons before he was killed. Hean suddenly became visible. As Hean was running, Hean saw two people fighting. One of them, an old bully who had gotten suspended a month ago grabbed the other kid, and threw him over his head and thru the window. “Ahhhhhh!” “Hean!” said Kanker, “You can’t even win. “ He raced over to him, and suddenly both punched each other in the face. Kanker’s face revealed a few cuts, some blood, and some bruises. Hean was a lot worse. ½ of his face was covered in blood, ¼ of it was in Cuts and bruises. Kanker screamed, “ Finish Them Friends! For freedom! For Justice! For Peace!” Kanker punched Hean with enough force to make him fall to the ground. ( U.S.A National Anthem starts to play ) As he looked, gang members where shooting people over and over. One student was being hit with a crowbar as he was falling. Another teacher was struck with a baseball bat, and his skull cracked. He also saw a girl who had a crush on him with a knife in her forehead. The worst thing was… she was smiling. Outside, a bomb exploded, making the flagpole fall. One of the bullies there took a lighter, and lit the American flag on fire as more gunshots were heard. In a police station, a phone rang. The Secretary answered, “Hello, 991, how may be assist you? “ “There’s a shooting at the local middle school. The Flag... oh my gosh… the flag is down… it’s on fire! Goodness... please up… I hear so many screams… there are guns… Oh… another one just screamed… get help for these poor kids! “Said an old woman. “Right Away. “The secretary answered. As soon as the call ended, she ran into the Sheriff’s office and told the same message. “Code Violet. School Shooting. Call the SWAT Team and the FBI. I’m getting all officers there now. GOO!” he ordered. As they raced against time, at least 20 police cars started to head to the middle school. (U.S.A National Anthem ends) But it was getting worse. Suddenly, part of the roof collapsed… and almost hit Hean, and a few of the Keoffs. Hean transforms into…. “PARTY – ANIMAL! … Wait... I’m a unicorn? Really? “Hean says. Hean puts up his tail, and his tail comes off his body, and helps keep the roof from coming down. “How in the world? “The real Keoff asks. “The Balloons have a powerful gas, lighter than Helium, but powerful enough to hold strong things up. Like the roof. “Hean replies. In the midst of the fighting, Kanker finds Hean and says, “You Can’t Win Hero. Either you die, or we both die! Inside the school, there is a bomb that will destroy this entire place! “ “I'd rather die than watch this school blow up! EVEN THOUGH I HATE SCHOOL! “Hean screams. Hean runs at Kanker, who touches Party Animal and develops a horn on his head. He uses it to ram into Hean, who grabs him, and throws him to the wall. Kanker gets off, licks the blood on his mouth off, and says, “So Be It. “ The Two of them, along with the real Keoff move out of the main battle going on, but head father down the hall. Suddenly, two of the balloons on Party Animal’s Tail pop and the school starts to become more unstable. One of the duplicate Keoffs says “I'll hold up the doors!” Another one says, “I’ll hold the roof. “ Kanker uses some of his remaining power from when he touched Super Human and gained his powers, to throw one of the Keoffs and the Keoff holding the roof. At the same time a wall comes down, killing 7 people. Where the wall used to be stands the bomb Kanker mentioned earlier, at 90 seconds. Kanker sees the real Keoff, and says… “Hmm…. “ Hean sees this, and yells…. “RUN KEOFF! RUN! “ Kanker runs past Hean, grabs Keoff, twists his arm, goes behind him, holding his arm, and takes out a knife and holds it up to his throat. “Stop!!!! “ “Give yourself up, and I’ll spare his life!” Kanker demands. “Hean… Help!” Keoff says. “SILENCE! “ Kanker screams, holding the knife even closer to Keoff’s throat. “LET GO OF HIM, YOU FREAK!” Hean shouts. “Give yourself up, and I’ll spare his life!” Kanker demands. Suddenly, Keoff winks at Hean, and Hean understands that Keoff has a plan. “I'M GONNA FIGHT YOU TILL THE END, KANKER! “ Hean announces as he grins. “What????” Kanker asks, confused. The School starts to crack beneath them; holes are formed in the ground. The Entire roof collapses, and is put on the second floor, adding pressure. Hean transforms into… “MILE-STONE!” “You are the most foolish…” Kanker starts. “I’m not foolish!” Hean says. “He's a hero, freak. When will you learn, that nothing good is going to happen if you plan on destroying heroes. “Keoff adds. Keoff kicks Kanker in the crouch, punches him the face, and makes Kanker fall down. Kanker’s knife falls on the ground as well. Hean zooms over to the knife, picks up, and as Kanker yells, Wha...nooooo! (In slow motion) Hean stabs Kanker in the left leg. As Kanker howls in pain, the school starts to heat up. Hean looks at the bomb, which only has 30 seconds left. “HEAN! THE BOMB! “Keoff screams. Hean transforms into Sneaky Snake. There, he takes the bomb, places it in the middle of the hall, and using his powers, creates a shield around it made of stone. “You can't win. It's the End Hean. Mwhhaaaaaaa! We all lose in the end! “Kanker laughs about out loud. “NO! NOT THE END, KANKER! BUT IT'S THE END FOR YOU!” Hean says as he punches Kanker one more time. Silence fills the school, then, as the cops arrive at the school… Hean transformed into Super Human and grabbed the ball before throwing it to the sky. BOOOOOOOOOMMMM! The Shield cracks and a huge explosion occurs. The clouds themselves are ripped apart as the energy is unleashed, and a shockwave is unleashed. The shockwave goes across the school, breaking all windows, making walls collapse, forcing Hean and Keoff to a wall near a classroom, and Kanker near the Office. Everyone was immediately knocked down and flipped over. Some hit the wall with their heads, snapping their necks. Others had objects thrown into them. One girl was flipped over, heading to a classroom’s door when a knife went thru her throat. Part of the floor exploded, tile crashing into the wall, and many rooms collapsing. “Get Down! “ Zarmos yelled. Suddenly, he was flipped over, crashing on the floor over and over, almost being stabbed twice, and going thru a window as the shockwave went thru out the school. Keoff is forced under Hean, who protects him as Super Human as the shockwave makes the foundation of the school become damaged. The People on the second floor are blown away by the shockwave, one of the gang members being stabbed in the heart by a steel bar as he is sent flying towards it. Another girl screams in fright, as she gets lifted up and when she enters a bathroom door, and hits a toilet, breaks her back with 1 crunch. The Floor collapsed under Hean and Keoff, and as they fell into the basement. Just in time, suddenly, the school leaned. Outside, the Police Cars were flipped over and crashed into nearby houses. As gas pipes were blown, a giant hole in the ground was created. The second floor collapsed, and as the dying screams of the remaining survivors came, one of them looked at the first teacher who had died earlier that die. Meanwhile, A SWAT Team Van was driving to the school when a giant maple tree hit it, flipping the van over. At the same time, the land shook… and it reached Hean’s House. When the quake came… it made part of the roof collapse, and a picture frame fell. It was a picture of Hean’s dad, the day before the crash. Hean’s mother came from the Kitchen outside, where she saw the explosion. “Hean… NOOOOO! NOOO…. Lord No….. Please… HEANNNNNNN! “She screamed. She fell to her knees and cried. The nearby homes also felt the force of the quake and the shockwave. Two really old ones were destroyed. Finally, after few seconds, the explosion stopped. All that was left of the school was some doors, parts of walls, and hundreds of bodies. A Giant hole was dug into the earth, and before anyone else… Kanker and Zarmos, along with a few members of his gang came from the dirt, and started walking. The Police got up, grabbed their guns, and yelled, “Freeze Terrorists! “ Kanker looked at his arm. He still had the last of the strength and power he had copied from Hean. He took one of the remaining police cars, and flipped it over. Two cars exploded, and set a chain reaction. Once the smoke cleared… Kanker was gone. Hean and Keoff come out of the rubble, and Hean reverts to normal. “Aw man! He got away!” Hean said. “At least we protected the school. “ Keoff replied. “Yeah… “ Hean starts to fall, but Keoff catches him, and drags him out of the rubble… “Some Day, Huh? “ “Aw, Yeah. “ (The camera focuses on them coming from the hole, and cops running to their aid) 'Later…. Somewhere unknown… ' Kanker is sitting in a chair, watching TV in a dark room. “Here is the latest news. In the recent Highwood Tragedy A strange boy and his gang brought weapons to school, including bombs, destroying it and damaging many lives. “Said a news reporter on the TV. Then, Hean appeared on the TV and said, “Well, he said, he wanted justice.” Once again, the news reporter finished with… “Many are suspicious as to this boy's real purpose. However, we may never know. “ The TV is shut off. “Oh… you’ll see… “Kanker says. As he laughs... in a different room you hear many people chanting one name, “KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER! KANKER!” THIS CONCLUDES THE TWO PARTER KNOWN AS “HEAN 10: THE BIRTH OF KANKER ---- Characters *Hean *Keoff *Kanker *Zarmos *Hean's Mom Videos and Photos Classroom in Ruins 1.jpg|School in Ruins #1 Hallway in Ruins 1.png|School in Ruins # 2 Kanker.png|Kanker Library in Ruins 1.jpg|School in Ruins #3 School in Ruins.png|Hean's School ( before its completly destroyed ) The Birth of Kanker poster 1.jpg|Poster #1 The Birth of Kanker poster 2.jpg|Poster #2 The Birth of Kanker poster 3.jpg|Poster #3 - Kanker 1334617817termination2placementday.jpg|Poster #4 - Hean Sinkhole.png|The hole left after the explosion. That's where the school was. Sci100's PartyAnimal.png|PARTY-ANIMAL Category:User:Sci100 Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon44 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure